1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat rail assembly that enables the supported position of a vehicle seat to be adjusted relative to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A expandable-contractible slide rail cover having an inner cover and an outer cover connected to each other for longitudinal sliding movement and configured to cover an upper rail from above so as to cover the upward opening of a lower rail is known (see Japanese Utility Model No. 2550172, for example).
However, the cover of the related art, which is configured to cover the lower rail from outside of the upper rail, tends to lead to an increase in the size of the seat rail assembly as a whole.